Episode 12-18
Welcome to Hee Haw with special guests: * T.G. Sheppard * Bruce Jenner * Reba McEntire and starring Buck Owens and Roy Clark. : We're back again with somethin' new. Hee Haw's been reborn. Tonight we're gonna offer you A whole new can of corn! Skits and Songs * The Phenomenal Hee Haw Fiddle Ensemble - Ramona Jones, Roy Acuff, Jana Jae, Roy Clark, Tommy Williams ** Instrumental medley * The Weather Girl ** Alabama cold front * Knock-Knock ** Sam * The Quilting Bee ** Gossip * T.G. Sheppard ** "Do You Wanna Go to Heaven" * Kornfield Jokes * Buck Owens and the Buckaroos ** "I Really Had a Ball Last Night" * Kornfield Post Office ** The world is getting smaller * Empty Arms Hotel ** Inside room * Salute! ** Bruce Jenner's hometowns, Ossining, New York, Tarrytown, New York, Newtown, Connecticut, San Jose, California, Lamoni, Iowa, and now Los Angeles * The Naggers ** Mama here with us * Reba McEntire ** "Up to Heaven" * Lulu's Truck Stop ** Ain't had a date in three weeks * Doc Campbell ** Bruce Jenner's physical * Colonel Daddy's Daughter ** Private country club * Reverend Grady Nutt ** John Henry Faulk's hometown * The Hagers ** "Little Boy Blue" * Pickin' and Grinnin' * KORN News * The Farmer's Daughter ** Billy Bob said you saw us kissing * T.G. Sheppard ** "I Feel Like Loving You Again" * The Gossip Girls - Gunilla, Misty, Lulu, Linda, Bruce ** We all love to watch Bruce Jenner work out We watch him exercise for days and longer Bruce is known as our Olympic strongman But he leaves us with feelings even stronger * Goober's Service Station ** Designer jacket * Salute! ** Reba McEntire's hometown, Chockie, Oklahoma, population 18, then Stringtown, Oklahoma, population 553 * Roy Clark, Rodney Lay and the Wild West ** "Steel Guitar Rag" * Gordie's General Store ** Annual police show * "Pbbt! You Was Gone" - Archie Campbell, T.G. Sheppard ** You're wilder than the wildest leopard When you make love, you roar out for more Scared of his life, was T.G. Sheppard Who never had lovin' just like that before * John Henry Faulk Interview ** Cure unemployment * Hee Haw's All-Jug Band * Justus O'Peace ** No alimony * Reba McEntire ** "I Don't Think Love Ought to Be That Way" * Honest Junior, Consumer Advocate ** Bean bag chairs * Hey Grandpa, What's for Supper? ** Pork chop casserole two feet long Garden green salad that can't be wrong Fried corn, eggplant, and good iced tea And fresh pumpkin pie, what more could there be? Yum, yum! * Hee Haw Dictionary ** Balks * The Moonshiners ** Lisa, why don't you wipe off your chin * The Joke Fence - Roni ** I crossed a camel with the Fightin' Irish. What'd you get? The Humpback of Notre Dame! * Hee Haw's Gospel Quartet ** "If We Never Meet Again" * The Hee Haw Gang ** "We Love the Time We Spend with You" Category:Episodes Category:The Kornfield